To be with you
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Sinopse: Como Javier Lopez e Laura Sanchez viraram um casal, e os diversos pontos de vistas de vários personagens aos acontecimentos pré-chuva de meteoros em Smallville. *Mesmo universo de "Não é fácil."


***Os personagens de Glee não me pertencem, e as cidades de Smallville e Metropolis pertencem à DC Comics.  
*Cada capítulo será nomeado a partir de uma música, e o personagem na frente será de quem é o ponto de vista na fic.**

***Baseado na música homônima de Patrick Swayze.  
Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Abril de 1991**

Javier sentou-se em um canto mais isolado da arquibancada para assistir a final do campeonato Regional, onde os Titãs de Smallville enfrentariam os Sharks de Metropolis, pela primeira vez nos últimos doze anos, mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que era fã de futebol americano, e estava ali para apoiar o time de sua cidade e escola.

Ele ajeitou os óculos assim que as meninas das Cheerios entraram em campo, para dar o seu show antes da partida se iniciar, e sentiu um frio na barriga e o coração começar a bater muito forte dentro de seu peito, quando seus olhos caíram sobre aquela linda morena, de cabelos longos e negros, com um brilho único, olhos tão negros quanto e uma beleza ímpar.

Ela era Laura Sanchez, filha de um casal de amigos de sua mãe, que ela conhecia desde a infância, e a garota pela qual ele era apaixonado desde os seus dez anos.

Apesar da proximidade de suas famílias, Laura nunca havia olhado para Javier de outra maneira que não fosse com amizade, e isso o frustrava, porque mesmo sabendo que eles pertenciam a realidades muito diferentes: ele um rapaz estudioso, e não popular, enquanto ela era não só uma líder, mas a capitã do time, adorada pela exigente treinadora Sylvester, e namorada do quarterback do time de futebol americano: Richard Berry, que vinha a ser seu vizinho, e também vocalista de uma banda, que o tornava duas vezes mais popular.

Mesmo sendo muito mais inteligente que Richard, perto dele, Javier era um nada, relegado apenas à vaga de amigo, e ela tinha absoluta certeza de que jamais cruzaria essa linha.

Ele estava prestes a completar 18 anos, e deixar Smallville para cursar a Universidade de Metropolis, e tinha esperança de que lá ele conheceria alguma garota que seria capaz de fazer esquecer Laura de uma vez por todas, mas naquele momento os seus olhos estavam fixos na garota, e todos os seus planos haviam desaparecido de sua mente, e ele já não pensava em mais nada.

A música começou, e Laura se destacava com seus movimentos, sempre cheios de atitude. Ele não pôde evitar o sorriso em seu rosto, e até se levantou para poder vê-la melhor.

As Cheerios eram o grande triunfo de Smallville High, e já haviam conseguido o campeonato regional no ano passado, e eram as favoritas para conseguir o bi campeonato nesse ano.

Durante a apresentação, gritos e assobios podiam ser ouvidos de toda a arquibancada, e todos na escola admiravam aquelas meninas.

Mas infelizmente a apresentação acabou, e Laura deu lugar ao namorado Richard no campo de visão de Javier.

Javier não considerava Richard um cara ruim, na verdade, pela posição que ela ocupava na pirâmide social da escola, ele era até bastante simpático, mas ele não podia dizer que gostava do jogador, porque é praticamente impossível você simpatizar com a pessoa que namorava a garota pela qual você estava apaixonado há tanto tempo.

Ele mal prestou a atenção na partida, e para ser sincero, ele mal conhecia as regras do futebol, isso nunca foi de interesse, os seus olhos estavam sempre a procura de Laura, e foi assim pela próxima hora, até que o jogo acabasse, e os Sharks comemorassem o título regional na casa de seu maior rival, para o desespero de Richard, que caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar, enquanto os torcedores começaram a deixar o estádio.

Javier ficou parado, esperando o grande fluxo deixar o local primeiro, e portanto acabou vendo quando Laura correu para consolar o namorado, e se ajoelhou na frente dele, abraçando-o e o beijando.

Naquele instante, Javier virou as costas e seguiu para o estacionamento, onde o seu carro estava, e assim que entrou nele, foi direto para a sua casa.

Ele sabia, e repetia muitas vezes para si mesmo que Laura não o amava, que ela nunca o veria mais do que um amigo, mas era difícil de aceitar. Quando ele pensava que já estava superando esse sentimento, tudo voltava à tona, bastava um sorriso, um olhar, um simples 'oi' que Laura lhe dissesse para toda aquela onda de sentimentos voltasse à tona, e ele voltasse a sonhar com aqueles olhos negros e lindos, mas tudo era em vão.

Laura nunca ficaria com ele.

_**She's like the wind through my tree**_

_**She rides the night next to me**_

_**She leads me through moonlight**_

_**Only to burn me with the sun**_

_**She's taken my heart,**_

_**(But) she doesn't know what she's done**_

_Ela é como o vento através dos meus sonhos_

_Ela passeia a noite perto de mim_

_Ela me leva através do luar _

_Só para me queimar com o sol_

_Ela pegou meu coração,_

_Mas ela não sabe o que fez_

_**Feel her breath in my face**_

_**Her body close to me**_

_**Can't look in her eyes**_

_**She's out of my lead**_

_**Just a fool to believe**_

_**I have anything she needs**_

_**She's like the wind**_

_Sinto sua respiração em meu rosto_

_Seu corpo perto de mim_

_Não consigo olhar em seus olhos_

_Ela está fora do meu alcance_

_Só um bobo para acreditar_

_Que eu tenho algo que ela precisa_

_Ela é como o vento_

_**I look in the mirror and all I see**_

_**Is a young old man with only a dream**_

_**Am I just fooling myself**_

_**That she'll stop the pain?**_

_**Living without her,**_

_**I'd go insane**_

_Eu olho no espelho e tudo que vejo_

_É um jovem homem velho, com apenas um sonho_

_Eu estou apenas me enganando_

_Que ela vai parar a dor?_

_Vivendo sem ela,_

_Eu iria ficar louco_

Para Javier Lopez, Laura Sanchez era como o vento, assim como a letra de uma de suas músicas favoritas.

Javier vivia com sua mãe, Alma, em uma casa afastada, na zona rural de Smallville, vizinha ao rancho Pierce, onde o jovem casal Jonathan e Martha Pierce moravam após herdar o local de Hiram e sua esposa Susan, falecidos há poucos anos.

Alma estava viúva há onze anos, quando o seu marido, Antônio, morreu em um acidente com o caminhão que dirigia enquanto viajava para Oklahoma, em serviço.

Desde então, Alma havia usado metade de seu tempo para trabalhar duro para conseguir dinheiro para montar o próprio negócio da família, e a outra metade totalmente dedicou ao filho, tentando estar sempre presente, e evitando ao máximo que ele se machucasse. Ele era a razão de sua vida.

Javier vendo todo aquele esforço de sua mãe, acabou arrumando um emprego há um ano atrás, como entregador de jornal, no Diário de Smallville, o único veículo de comunicação desse tipo na pequena cidade.

"Olá Javier, como foi o jogo?" Alma perguntou, assim que o rapaz entrou em casa, e colocou a chave do carro em cima da estante, e ao lado da TV.

"Os Titãs perderam, não foi legal." Ele respondeu, mas na verdade, ele não podia se importar menos com isso.

"Eu imaginei que isso tivesse acontecido, já que eu não ouvi nenhum rojão." A mulher respondeu, e viu o garoto indo em direção ao seu quarto. "Ei onde você pensa que vai?"

"Eu vou dormir, estou exausto." Ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

"Você não acha que vou te deixar ir dormir sem comer nada antes, eu já até preparei uma torta para você." Ela caminhou até o rapaz, e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Você precisa se alimentar, está cada dia mais magro, está querendo chamar a atenção de alguma garota?"

"Oh não, mama... Claro que não." Ele respondeu com uma risada forçada e sem-graça, e sentindo as bochechas arderem, mas o olhar de Alma revelou que ela sabia de algo a mais. Às vezes Javier desconfiava que sua mãe sabia de seus sentimentos por Laura, mas por alguma razão ela preferia manter o silêncio.

"Eu só estava brincando." Alma respondeu e sorriu. "Mas eu quero ver você forte e bem mais bonito na sua formatura."

"Está bem, mama, eu vou comer um pedaço da torta antes de dormir." Ele disse, e seguiu acompanhado de sua mãe até a cozinha.

* * *

**_*Reviews, por favor?_**  
**_*Obrigada por lerem e até a próxima_**


End file.
